


Missing Light

by Broken Hart (sophialoving)



Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Webseries)
Genre: Aux Crew, Aux Crew RP, Childhood, Gen, USS Sally Ride Aux Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophialoving/pseuds/Broken%20Hart
Summary: A young Kara Hart learns of her parents' untimely demise.





	Missing Light

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet written for the Aux Crew Writing Club's Optional Weekly Challenge #1: Childhood Memories.  
> Also the flashback Kara has during the events of I Remember.

Her Aunt Shelby found her sitting at her desk in her room, doing her homework diligently that day. It was going to be Fun Day, a day with a fun trip but it was also the day her parents were due to return. She had been extra diligent because there was no way she would miss the trip.

“Hey, Baby Girl…”

Kara looked over her shoulder in the midst of doing her math homework. “Hello Auntie! Is it already time to go? I'm almost done, but I need more time.”

“Kara, I have some bad news to tell you.”

Kara looked quite concerned at her Aunt as she knelt down to get at eye level.

“Your parents are not coming back from Galen IV, sweetheart.”

Kara’s little face looked very confused. “What do you mean they're not coming back?”

Her Aunt’s tear filled eyes looked as though they were going to burst as she scooped Kara up. “The conflict with the Talerians...they got really badly hurt in the fight…”

Kara could feel her eyes fill with tears. “I hate Talerians! They're so mean!” Her face ended up streaked with tears as she collapsed into her Aunt’s arms.

“Oh, I know, Baby Girl, I know…” 

Kara cried in her Aunt's arms for a solid half hour before she went to her bed and curled up under her sheets without saying a word.

* * *

Her Aunt Shelby had been trying to get her to come out of her shell for weeks, trying to get her to engage her and keep her busy. 

Kara had been put in dance lessons as a means to expend her energy and she had piano lessons to give her something to focus on.

She enjoyed being active and being busy but she refused to talk about her feelings.

She excelled at channeling her energy and her grief into those extra activities and soon began to feel a little more like herself. It still hurt but she felt like she could do something. 

As a testament to her childhood resilience, she seemed very much like her normal self after a month...but there would be a light missing in her eyes.


End file.
